<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(S)he only loves me in the moonlight by kalika_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432851">(S)he only loves me in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999'>kalika_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Grinding, HYDRA Husbands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(S)he only loves me in the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'Character Confesses a Secret Desire' square on my MCU Kink Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack arrived back last night, fingernail lightly tapping at the glass until Brock stirred awake and opened the window for him.  The sun was about to come out and they kissed like teenagers until Jack was tired then Brock stayed with him only ’til he couldn’t anymore, the days needs beckoning him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up to the dresser blocking the way he came in and the bedroom door shut tight.  Brock sat on the couch with a whiskey bottle between his legs and the dark as his company.  It made Jack smile a little, dropping down beside him, his hand falling against awaiting thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always waiting for me, you don’t have to you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock grunts softly, arm bumping against arm but saying nothing because Jack already knows better, patting the spot where his hand rested and they both entertained the layers of shadows over shadows in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When ya haveta leave again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a long while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock makes a noise in his throat, approval maybe, Jack’s not sure entirely but they enjoy the comfortable silence together and he soothes himself to the sound of Brock’s heartbeat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did ya feed last?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s mouth twitches upwards, he likes this kind of domesticity between them.  He loves Brock with all his heart and enjoys the inane questions of if he ate recently, or if he’s rested or how his travels are like any doting lover would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets concerned for him too, it’s Brock’s way when he gets too paranoid sometimes and continually worries Jack has left a body or two lying about that would be considered sloppy and gets him found out.  It’s never the case and he’s pretty sure his boyfriend knows this despite asking it every time he makes an appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty little head, I didn’t kill anyone recently and the one that I did is rotting away in the Badlands somewhere the animals will clean up for me.  No one near you, mostly I just take a little bit or livestock, which..if you ever want to if you turned..don’t.  Disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock raises his eyebrows at him as he takes another swig from the bottle and Jack grins wide in return, cheeky and knows the light from the moon is glinting off his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s thinking again, like he was when Jack first walked in, staring off out the window to track his eyes along the star-spun sky and he watches him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if..” Brock closes his mouth and thinks again, eyes a little glassy but they’re fond and aware enough as Jack stares at shiny wet lips, admiring them as much as he can. “What if ya feed off me?  Ya never try to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles in kind, draping his arm across the back of the couch and brushing his fingers along the strands of dark hair at the back of Brock’s head. “I don’t because I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you.  Nothing worse than that idea rolling around my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like he hasn’t thought about biting into flesh while they fuck against sheets and Brock stares up at him like Jack’s his all.  He already knows how loud he’d moan and how much he would beg for more, antagonize him for it if he has to even.  Brock never plays fair when he wants things a bit rougher and knows he can get it, it makes Jack dizzy with need to please him and oblige but the slightest idea that he may lose control if he fed off Brock terrifies the fuck out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock moves, his actions full of intent and purpose.  He pushes Jack back against the couch and while Jack could bodily refuse to move, he doesn’t, watching him climb on top where he knows Brock feels best.  Jack's hands smooth over muscular thighs, warm and welcoming as he grinds down on him and makes a small noise.  Reaching a hand out, Brock nuzzles against his skin, leaning down to kiss him like they’re dying, like he doesn’t want to give in to anything that’ll stop him from this and Jack’s unsure he would’ve been able to do that anyway if it were really up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands quickly slip along to eager hips and they both move together in a simultaneous need for friction, gasping and groaning together, and Jack feels how familiar and so very comfortable it is between them.  He loves the sensation of how hard Brock is through thin layers of clothing and he goes to move, to get them more comfortable except the hands on his shoulders press down firmly, trying hard to keep him in his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and Brock smirks down at him. “I want ya to.  You should hurt me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes roam across that determined expression and soon it sinks in what Brock really means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack supposes it’s something he can work with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock undresses himself. He likes to do it most of the time mainly because Jack loves to watch him. It’s really nice when he’s not so eager and he takes his time with it.  Jack especially likes to stare as he thinks <em>this is mine, all of him</em>, and the thought warms his entire being even if it shouldn’t. He gets impatient tonight though when Brock gets past his shirt, despite wanting to explore other places and leave bites in many of them. Jack pulls his own off, one that’s actually Brock’s that fits a little snug but it’s the only other change of clothing he has aside from his original set that he goes out in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock’s neck is a beautiful expanse of tanned unmarred skin.  Jack allows himself to savor; to kiss and lick at it, scrape his teeth gently across. Each action has Brock squirming in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you..” Jack murmurs low. “Good enough to devour whole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re back to grinding against each other.  And while he usually likes this on a lazy night against the muted light of the television, it’s not his favorite thing, more preferring to be entirely naked and enjoy things that way.  It does drive Brock close to the edge however, and Jack’s never one to refuse him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like this, with the allowance and permission, he sees more than just what it usually is and it gives him some more perspective as to why Brock loves it as much as he does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t even think of holdin’ back on me.” Brock warns him as their mouths hover close. “I want- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack doesn’t though, he has no plans to..well to a certain degree, and he catches Brock’s mouth firmly with his hand cupping the back of his head, drawing him in to deepen it; to get a taste of him and to explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue, nibble on that deceptively full bottom lip until Brock is starting to writhe against him as he holds on tightly and neither wants to break contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Jackie, do it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he does. Jack bites down, and his fangs sink deep into the flesh so easily, mouth open wide to catch any blood before it runs. He holds him tight to his chest, maybe almost enough to break bones, he’s unsure because all he’s focused on is the want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s good. So good, the best he’s ever had and that’s probably because it’s Brock and he’s biased but he means it. Jack’s never going to leave, not as long as his lover is here and by his side. He’s making these noises too, these beautiful noises like the kind he makes when Jack has been teasing him all night and he wants to beg for it but is too proud to. He’s never given much consideration to how it feels to be on the receiving end. He’s losing himself in the richness of it all, the terrible perfection. God he’s going to drink this man dry and love every second of it. He keeps drinking until Brock’s completely muted out and nothing else means anything and he never wants this moment to end..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Stop.</em>” The order is firm despite how almost quiet it is. It immediately shatters through Jack like a jolt and he pulls off Brock obediently, maybe a little dismayed at himself and embarrassed. It’s so easy to get lost in feeding and he shouldn’t have listened to Brock, who should have heeded his warnings. Now he’s hurt him, <em>could have killed him</em>, and he knows their trust will be tested now after this, he’s sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t bear to look Brock in the eye so he lets his head turn away to the side, and slowly the cool sensation between them causes him to realize they both share very familiar wet spots on both of their pants. He came in his fucking pants like a teenager and didn’t even notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long drawn out moment, and the sensation that he’s being watched, Jack turns his head. Brock looks at him like he’s something special, but he’s exactly that to Jack already. It doesn’t help that he’s covered in his own blood and it only enhances everything. It’s smeared onto his neck and chin, drips down onto Jack’s own chest, where a few drops have pooled. For a while they just look and then Brock grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That- <em>shit</em>.” He says, and then leans in to kiss at Jack’s blood smeared lips with no hesitation. “That was the best fuckin’ feelin’ ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went too far.” Jack insists. “I could have killed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock rolls his eyes. “Yeah I guess you coulda but stopped as soon as I told ya to and if you even say anythin’ about hurtin’ me remember that I asked ya to. That’s how shit like this works.” Brock straightens to sit up and he looks like he should be displayed somewhere. “Now that we sorted that shit out, are ya gonna help me into the shower to clean up or is this drinkin’ blood from me thing somethin’ yer gonna complain all night about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t completely okay with everything, but he didn’t want to cause Brock grief tonight so he keeps it to himself.  Besides, he wants to have that shower with him and before that, he’s going to strip the rest of those clothes off him in the bathroom and maybe, just maybe, leave a few more bites like he’s been aching to do all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Daylight by One True God &amp; TELYKast</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>